


God From Ash Lewd Sidestories Repository

by Beetz



Category: God From Ash, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Illusions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetz/pseuds/Beetz
Summary: Basically, where I'll be storing sidestories for GfA that are too lewd or adult for the site I usually post the story on.





	God From Ash Lewd Sidestories Repository

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Adelheid Learns the Practical Applications of Illusion Magic in Relieving Tension

Adelheid shut the door as she cursed. Goddamn...stupid....kids. She sighed as a blush crossed her cheeks. Some dumb, horny teenagers had gotten it into their heads to try and score by creating love potions. Or, well, arousal potions. She had managed to destroy their whole stock, and currently they were likely getting sentenced by the Elders. Unfortunately, she had been splashed by enough of them to have an effect.

Adelheid was currently horny as hell.

She considered her options. Leom was currently courting someone, Brynn was taken, Hroste was taken, Hrostes wife was taken, Gunther she was pretty sure was asexual and Aleria was an ant. That left the non-heroes.

Sadly for Adelheid, one of the more....unfortunate side effects of being a heroic blessed was that most men and women simply didn't have the stamina to satisfy her, and Adelheid had yet to learn a magic that could fix that. Owing, mostly, in large part to the fact that she didn't really fuck enough to get the practice in necessary. She briefly considered trying a stone scale, before discarding the idea. Too weird, keep it inside her own species. She sighed, and flopped onto her bed. "Dammit, why can't someone invent a golem for this?" She mused. "Pretty sure every woman in the village would want one. Probably a couple of the men, too."

She took a deep breath. God, she was just so...so....hot. She absentmindedly ran her hand over her blouse, moaning as her hand caressed her breast through the light silk. 

_Right. I...can handle this myself. Yeah. _

Casting a quick soundproofing and locking spell, Ada made sure she would have some privacy. Now, how to proceed...

Hmm. She COULD use illusions for this... She was no Gunter, but she was skilled enough to make them solid enough for this project. Grinning, Adelheid cast the spell, creating one of her more...common fantasies. 

Immediately, her room shifted from a stone thing illuminated by the light of a glowing orb, to a dark, dark dungeon, the only light being glowing green torches casting an eerie glow on the room.

In the center, a throne of black metal, covered in soft black satin. Seated on it was a woman, with pale skin, eyes that glowed a more ephemeral green than even Adelheids, with straight black hair, and a stern face, the face of a dutchess or queen of old, with a angular pair of glasses upon her nose, half clad in dark silk. And between Brynns legs, bouncing on her erect cock, was Hilde, the dark skinned girls skin covered in a sheen of sweat, her dusky nipplies bouncing as she repeatedly impaled herself on her wifes cock, her voice peeling through the chamber as a rich moan, her metal collar gleaming slightly in the darkness. 

"Mmm, Hilde, it seems we have a guest. Move aside for a bit, let me address our _dear, dear _friend," Bryn said, with none of her normal kindness or shyness: this was not the voice of a kindly librarian. No, it was the voice of dark witch who sought to subjugate, control...to _dominate._

Adelheid let out an involuntary shudder. Now, normally, she didn't care for women. But she had to admit that even if normally she didn't find them sexually appealing, there were exceptions. She had once accidentally performed a divination that showed her Hilde and Bryn having an intense session of lovemaking, and had learned from that one of said exceptions: when Brynn dropped the shy librarian act and acted with confidence, she was _incredibly _hot. This particular fantasy was mostly an extension of that, with added cock.

With a whine, Hilde removed herself from Bryn, fluids dripping as she moved to the thrones side, caressing her partner. Dark!Brynn looked Adelheid up and down, no kindness in her gaze, her face nearly emotionless barring the slight signs of desire. After a moment, she pursed her lips and gave a nod. "I was wondering when you would get here. That curse spell I put on you should be making you feel oh so _wonderfully _sensitive right about now." She gave a sharp little smile, her eyes thinly veiled as she looked over Ada with hunger. "I'm willing to help you, of course. You need only come to me. You need only come _for _me."

"I...can't," Adelheid, giving a weak protest. Here was the next part of the fantasy: where Ada weakly resisted, only to be seduced anyways. "It isn't...it isn't right."

Brynn raised an eyebrow. "I see. Such..._willpower,"_ She said, in a breathy, longing voice. "It seems that even with my curse amplifying your desire, you resist. We're at an impasse, then, because I cannot enact my plans without you." Hilde lightly caressed her mistresses breast, and Brynn leaned back. "It seems that I have to convince you, then, to serve under me. To let me have you. Hilde: suck."

Tittering, Hilde leaned forward, wrapping her dark lips around Brynns cock, moaning as she took it into her mouth. "Mmm, yessss," Brynn hissed as Hilde began moving up and down on her cock, her head rising and falling. "Take a good look, Adelheid: this is what I can give you: absolute submission. Absolute peace. Hilde resisted too, you know. Tried to convince me to cease my plans." Bryn slammed her hips into her former wifes face, causing her to gag around the phallus as she was face fucked by the witch queen. "I then fucked her for an entire day and night, giving her pleasure unimaginable." Brynn stared into Adelheids face, her gaze unflinching as she satisfied herself using her servant. 

Adelheid felt her knees go weak, and began to caress her chest. "I...I don't..." She stammered out. Brynn smiled like a lioness that had caught its prey. Adelheid was almost there. 

"Mmm, still hesitant? I can give you the same thing, you know: imagine being pounded by this. All day. All night. Filled with _load after load. _" As if on cue, Brynns cock pulsed, and Hilde gagged again as white fluid began to drip from her mouth. Dislodging herself from her mistresses cock slowly, sensually, finally coming off the thick rod with a pop, the dark skinned crafter looked at Adelheid with lust in her eye. 

"You should take the deal, Adelheid. I know it might sound scary, handing control over to someone else, letting them own you," Hilde said with a purr, her hand moving down her dusky belly, snaking its way to her core as she began to gently rub herself. "But its sooooo worth it. Letting go. Letting Bryn have you. Letting Brynn _own _you, mind." She plunged a finger into her dripping snatch. "Body." Another finger plunged her depths. "And soul." One last finger, bringing it up to three.

Adelheids hands wandered into her trousers, rubbing at her hot, wet center as she moaned. 

Brynn chuckled. She had won. Standing up, her protrustion at full mast, she sashayed over to Adelheid, who fell to her knees. Raising her hand, Brynn made a motion, her hands glowing with arcane light, and Ada felt her clothes dissolve. Another gesture, and Adelheid felt herself spin, now facing the wall. 

A light pressure on her back put her on her hands and knees. "Mmm, good." She felt a slap on her ass as Brynn spoke behind her. "On all fours, like a animal in heat. How absolutely...._delectable."_

Adelheid felt something prod at her core, rubbing against it slowly. The adventurer let out a whine. "Patience, patience. We have to build up to the main event, or the only one who would enjoy this would be me, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" 

"Now...here...we...go." Slowly, the Witch Queen plunged her ivory cock into Adelheids depths, filling her to the brim. Letting out twin moans of pleasure, the two began to rock against one another. "Mmm, so hot. So tight. You and I are going to have so much fun~"

Slowly, Brynn picked up the pace, until she was veritably pounding Adelheids depths. Adelheids moans intensified until they began to resemble screams of pleasure. Closing her eyes, the warrior let the feeling engulf her, as wave after wave of pleasure built up, slowly consuming her, her thoughts beginning to addle as she began to sweat. 

"Mmm, you like that, don't you? You like being pounded by a thick, long cock." Brynn whispered as she fucked Ada, lightly twisting her own nipple. "You love being dominated. _Used, _like the slave you are. After this, we'll have to get you fitted with a collar. And then, after I fuck you some more, I think we'll begin step two: inviting the other women of power to join us, and one by one by one..."

Adelheid shivered as she pictured it: a writhing pile, all dedicated to her mistresses pleasure, all kneeling before Brynns rod as she dominated them.

Mewling with delighted, Adelheid felt her lips be engulfed in a kiss. Opening her eyes, she saw the deep, loving brown eyes of Hilde. "Accept it, Ada: this is your role, to kneel before our mistress and help her rule." The dark skinned hero gave a low moan. "To help her conquer. To help her fuck."

It was too much for Adelheid, and she felt her nethers spasm as she orgasmed hard. Unable to concentrate, she felt the illusion collapse as she fell into her bed, breathing heavily. That was...amazing. Note to self, work on developing illusions that require less focus, because-

"Gunter. Why are you in my room. _How long _have you been in my room."

The artistic hero, fidgeted awkwardly. "Lllllong enough. That. Uh. I came by to see if you were okay: I heard you got splashed by an unknown potion and, uh. Hey, bright-side, your illusions are getting better: why, some more practice and you might be able to-"

"Gunter, there is a time and a place for spell criticism. Can you guess what time and place that is?"

"...Everywhere and all the time?"

"GUNTER."

Gunter shrugged. "Fine, noted, no complimenting your progress after you get off. Sheesh, talk about arbitrary social standards. So, feeling better?"

Adelheid slammed her face into her pillow and groaned. What had she done to deserve this? "No. Not feeling better. If anything, I'm feeling MORE horny." She looked up to him. "You wouldn't happen to be..."

Gunter held up his hands. "Sorry, I have a wife, and her name is art, can't help you here."

The adventurer hero sighed. "Wonderful, so I'm horny AND out of options, unless I want to do a repeat." 

Gunter shrugged. "Sorry, wish I could be of more help, but, uh. When I'm feeling horny, I usually just knock myself out using sleep magic then create a dream orgy featuring fake versions of every villager. You might try that?"

"Except Albari and the Elders, right?"

"Every. Villager. No exception. Besides, have you SEEN Albaris d-"

"Aaaaand I'm no longer horny, thank you Gunter, now please leave so I can vomit in peace."

Gunter shrugged as he exited the building. "You might also try and see if its an emotional thing! After all, what you got splashed with was a modified LOVE potion, so it might be, like, an emotional connection thing that fixes it!" He said as he left. After which, Ada was alone. 

After spending a few minutes purging the images Gunter had evoked from her mind, Adelheid felt the heat return, and with it came thoughts. What if Gunter was correct? What if it WAS an emotional thing?

She felt her mind wander. Well, there WAS one other fantasy she could indulge in. 

She created another illusion. This time, she was in a brightly lit room, on a soft feathery bed easily four times the size of her own. Note to self, if she ever moved out of the Bunker, get a bed about this size. 

Standing on the bed, on his knees, was a perfect replication of Bunker: same kind eyes, same knowing yet dopey smile. The only difference? 

He was completely, one hundred percent naked, with his cock standing at attention. Ada felt her heart flutter as she spread her legs open. Bunker approached her slowly, deliberately, full of confidence. Putting his shaft near her mound, he slowly began to spear her.

Moaning, Adelheid reveled in his touch, in his power, as he slowly, gently began to pump in and out of her. Leaning down, the phantom Bunker locked lips with her, and her eyes shut as she moaned into his mouth. 

Slowly, she felt the heat build up in her core as Bunker cradled her in his arms, as he slowly, lovingly thrust into her with all the gentleness she would have expected from the god. 

She let out a sigh of dissatisfaction as Bunker ceased his kiss...

Only let out a groan as he began to suckle on her breast. 

The heat was reaching a breaking point. Letting out a scream of delight, Adelheid felt herself orgasm around Bunkers rod. Again, the illusion dissipated...

"Goddamnit Bryn, WHY are you here?!"

Bryn looked around, nervously. "I, um. Passed by Gunter on the way here, and he informed me about the situation."

Adelheid sighed. "What exactly did he tell you?"

The librarian blushed a bit, and Adelheid facepalmed. "Of course. I swear I'm going to murder him. What do you want, exactly?"

The librarian let out a chuckle. "I, um. Well, the potions they used on you kiiiind of won't stop working without a counterspell. Or at least, it'll last more than a day. I, uh, came to administer said counterspell."

Adelheid stared at Brynn. "Oh. Why did you wait until-"

"I thought it was REALLY hot." Brynn admitted. "I, um. I think I'm going to start learning illusions now, see if I can use it to spice up mine and Hildes bedroom play." The spellweaver held a hand up, and Adelheid felt the heat recede.

Sighing, the adventurer sat up. "Great. Glad I helped inspire you to make a sex spell. God today has been just embarrassing." 

Brynn let out a chuckle. "Yeah, my, uh, sympathies." She gave a brief hum. "Y'know, I could always talk to Hilde, see if she would be okay-"

"No. Stop. First, never speak of this or what you learned from Gunter again. Ever."

"I, um. Okay?"

"Second, which direction did Gunter go? Because clearly I have to tell HIM not to tell people, because apparently he needs it explained to him _not to share others sexual fantasies." _

Adelheid sighed. Note to self, try and find a fuck-buddy she could use to relieve tension in the future. If the events of today never occurred again, it would be too soon. 


End file.
